


Beggars Can't Be Choosers

by oopsgingermoment



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy still hates dresses, F/M, Nil is a Soft Boy around his huntress, and also Avad's half-brother, hopefully I didn't butcher it, my first Niloy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsgingermoment/pseuds/oopsgingermoment
Summary: A bet was made. Aloy lost. Cuddles, silks, and shenanigans ensue.My submission for the Horizon: Zero Dawn Secret Santa 2018.





	Beggars Can't Be Choosers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilikedetectives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikedetectives/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
> This is my submission for the Horizon: Zero Dawn Secret Santa 2018 and I'm rather quite happy with it. This is also my first time writing a Niloy story, so hopefully it befits the tastes of the shippers who read this. I purposely didn't read any Niloy fics prior to writing this because I wanted to have my own take on their relationship. It'll be interesting to see how well that pans out. lol  
> More than anything, I hope this makes my recipient happy. ilikedetectives is a lovely human being who's just bursting with talent and passion who deserves all the good things in life. Merry Christmas, hon! <3  
> Anyway, thank you all for stopping by and please enjoy!

“We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”

Aloy crossed her arms over her chest, grimacing as she stared out across the streets of Meridian. She really shouldn’t have agreed to that bet. Nil had better resistance skills than her. Every time he did that thing with his tongue, she completely lost all trail of thought. She should’ve known he’d win.

“You cheated,” she mumbled grumpily.

“I wasn’t the one mewling like a hungry kitten,” Nil’s silky voice crooned.

Damn him.

“Okay, fine,” she grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. She was going to regret this. “You pick.”

“Gladly.” Nil pressed his hand against the small of her back, nudging her forward. Aloy knew she was being childish, but the prospect of this didn’t sit well with her. She really needed to get better at resisting her lover’s touch. Surely he had a weakness somewhere. Something that would make him submit to her will. She just needed to find it.

The couple sidled past fellow pedestrians, some scooting hastily past the Carja soldier while others waved happily at Aloy. Nil ignored them all, eyes like a hawk’s as they meandered into the bazaar. He knew exactly which booth he wanted, finding amusement in Aloy’s dread. His huntress had her tastes, which he admired, but there were benefits to what he wanted.

“…the finest silks in the Sundom! Get them here!” the merchant was calling, brandishing his wares on the table. “The Sun-King himself wears my silks!”

“Really? Does he buy them himself?” Nil purred, approaching the booth. He pulled off his helmet, setting it at his feet while running his hand through thick black hair.

The merchant turned to his new customers. “No, but his personal servant,” the man promised. Nil and Aloy both doubted that very much.

“Then he doesn’t exactly buy them himself, now does he? How would he know whether or not to wear your silks?”

“Ignore him. He likes to be rude on purpose,” Aloy cut in, elbowing him in the ribs.

Nil let out a quiet “oof” at the impact. “I prefer honesty,” he insisted, caressing Aloy’s back with his fingers. She fought a shiver as he continued, “We are in search of silk for a gown.”

“What’s the occasion? Or is it a gift for your lady?” the merchant hummed as he laid out several choices. Reds, greens, purples, and blues in various shades were on offer.

“A bit of both.” Nil fingered the silks thoughtfully, running a hand over the number of reds.

“No red,” Aloy informed him. “I look terrible in red.”

Nil laughed throatily. “I doubt that very much,” he denied, moving his fingers through the ends of her hair as if to prove his point.

Aloy’s hand caught his, twisting their fingers together. “Not the hair, the fabric,” she corrected, rolling her eyes. She couldn’t hide a smile though. He wasn’t a hopeless romantic like some, but he had his own ways of complimenting her. “Red on red doesn’t look very good. I like the deep purple, though. Reminds me of Carja wine.”

“You heard the lady,” Nil voiced, turning to the merchant. “The wine color.”

“That’s my most expensive silk, sir,” the merchant informed the hunter.

Nil’s hand pulled his purse from his belt and unceremoniously dropped it on the table, shards clinking together loudly. “Trust me. Payment is of little consequence to me.” Nil took the silk and handed it to the other man. “The wine-colored silk, please,” he repeated.

Aloy squeezed his hand in warning. Nil could often be a bit… _overzealous_ in his desire to please her. Her upbringing as an outcast and what caused it was one of few things that had gotten under his skin. He didn’t take well to those who disrespected the woman he loved.

Nil’s cold eyes didn’t redirect from the merchant’s, however his stiff back relaxed. The merchant cleared his throat and nodded, wordlessly packaging the silk and taking the required amount of shards for the payment before Nil reclaimed his purse. “You didn’t have to scare him to death, you know,” Aloy mumbled in his ear.

“You wanted the purple silk,” Nil insisted with a shrug. His huntress snorted and shook her head, saying nothing more.

The merchant handed Nil the package, who then replaced his helmet onto his head. “T-thank you for your purchase,” he squeaked as the couple turned and walked away.

They stopped by a seamstress next. Nil took much delight in watching Aloy struggle to stay still long enough for her measurements to be taken. She didn’t like being poked and prodded like a goat. Why couldn’t she make the damned dress herself? Then again, she didn’t know the first thing about sewing one, so she suffered in silence.

Nil paid extra for the dress to be finished by tomorrow evening. He was oddly willing to spend whimsically for something so… pointless. Aloy would have to ask him what the big idea was. In fact, he was even paying for a room at the inn too. Last time she recalled, it wasn’t her birth anniversary. “A room for two,” Nil was saying as he handed over the shards. “Meals and a bath included.”

“She your wife?” the innkeeper asked as he took the money.

“She’s no one else’s, if that’s what you’re asking,” Nil hissed. “Is privacy extra as well or do you need persuasion?”

The innkeeper shrugged and handed Nil a key. “Top floor, turn left to the end. Tell your lady friend that when you’re done with her she’s more than welcome to keep the boys company down here.”

Like a viper, Nil’s hand grasped the innkeeper’s shirt and slammed him into the bar counter. Aloy whipped around from her position by the window where she’d been waiting, eyebrows shooting up. “Oh no,” she mumbled, squeezing past a pair of drinking buddies. “Nil!” she called, but he wasn’t listening.

“You can tell your _boys_ that she’s mine. You will not touch her and neither will they, but if you do, I don’t mind slicing a few throats. Do you understand me?” Nil’s voice was calm. He wasn’t struggling to hold the man down. The innkeeper, meanwhile, was fighting very hard.

“Nil!” Aloy called again, grabbing his shoulder. “Nil, you can let him go.”

“Not until he agrees to leave you unmolested.” Hazel eyes drifted to the innkeeper, who nodded hastily. Nil immediately let him go and claimed the key. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? Leave the work of warming strangers’ beds to the women next door. That’s what you pay them for.”

Without another word, Nil took Aloy’s hand and led her upstairs to the top floor. He unlocked the door to their room and slammed it behind them once inside. Aloy watched him, eyebrows furrowed together. “Nil,” she repeated, cupping his cheeks. His eyes were hard. “Let me handle ugly men like him, okay? I’m far more used to it.”

“Men like him are a rot that needs to be cut out. No better than bandits in the wilds.” Nil’s fingers held her chin so that she continued to look at him. “I protect what is mine, huntress, even if I have to make these streets run red.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Aloy muttered, pressing their lips together. She pushed his helmet from his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Nil nipped at her tongue, wrapping strong arms around her waist.

Their kiss deepened, and Nil easily hoisted her up. Aloy’s legs locked around him, her back pressed against the wall. “Feeling hungry, huntress?” he asked her, dragging the tip of his tongue over her jaw.

“Not yet,” Aloy whispered.

“Good.”

It wasn’t until the sunset that they managed to cease, but not before Nil had worshiped her with his body several times over. It reminded Aloy why she’d lost their bet in the first place. He never seemed to run out of energy. At the very least, there were more scratches on his back than there had been this morning.

Aloy rested on her side, feeling Nil’s palm smooth over the curve of her hip and backside. Her fingertips pressed lightly against his throat, their kisses gentler than before. “I can’t wait to see you in your pretty silk dress,” Nil crooned, pressing his nose against her skin and inhaling her scent.

“What is with you and getting me in a dress?” Aloy asked with a light laugh, caressing his hair.

Nil looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What, I shouldn’t want the most beautiful woman in the Sundom wearing something made of silk?” he inquired back. Aloy quirked an eyebrow, waiting for a real answer. Nil sighed lightly. “As you know, I grew up in the palace. All the finer things in life were mine to take. Silk, gold, and jewels were mine. The best-made weapons were mine. If I wanted a woman to warm my bed, she was given to me. No questions asked. With you, it was different. I had to win your favor. Somehow, I did, and won yours in return. I suppose growing up wealthy makes me want to heap wealth at your feet. You not wanting any of that only makes me want to do it more.”

“But why specifically a dress? It could’ve been a pair of trousers or a silk top or something less… restrictive.”

“Huntress, if I put you in something you’d willingly wear yourself, then there’s really no point in winning a bet in the first place.”

Aloy snorted. “True,” she agreed.

“Be honest with yourself, Aloy. Dresses would be so much easier to fuck you in.” He merely laughed when Aloy smacked his chest with her hand in retaliation.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Aloy retorted. She refused to admit he was right on that end. And Nil would never admit it himself, but he would find her most beautiful in that silk gown that was being made for her. He had no need for the gods and goddesses of the different tribes. The only goddess he wanted was her.

“I know,” Nil replied back huskily, cupping the back of her head. His fingers tangled lazily through her hair. He pressed his lips against her throat and brushed his nose against her jaw. “I love you. I know I don’t say that enough.”

Aloy’s fingers curled into his hair as she kissed him softly. “You don’t need to. Your actions tell me all I need to know,” she assured him. Grabbing his shoulders, the huntress pulled Nil upright. “Bathe with me?”

“Always.” Nil’s lips curled into a primal smirk as he watched his naked huntress climb out of bed. He admired her figure as he always has, and every time, Aloy caught him staring. Her impish grin was seductive and alluring. She was the most beautiful woman on this earth, and she belonged to him.

The tub was filled with hot water. Nil climbed in first, opening his arms and legs for Aloy to curl up against him. She kissed each of the scars that she could reach, having memorized where every single one was a long time ago. The couple was silent as they wet each other’s hair and smoothed soap over their bodies.

Nil pleasured her with his hands, worshiping her as she deserved. He refused to let her return the favor, but they joined together in the ever familiar dance, ignorant of the water that splashed onto the floor from their movements. When they tired, Aloy rested her head against his chest as they recovered from their exertion. Nil was often wild with his lovemaking, but many times like tonight, he was sweet. He was hers to conquer.

They dressed and headed downstairs for supper, hiding away in the corner of the tavern. Aloy didn’t give the other tenants the time of day, ignoring their lewd comments and their leering eyes. None of them interested her. None of them could give her what she already had.

Nil’s presence certainly improved the circumstances. None knew he was a prince, but all knew he was dangerous. His silver eyes and sharp tongue frightened the spineless away. His armor and weapons frightened the timid. What struck fear in the hearts of even the bravest of men was his smooth voice and crooked smile, the words coming out of his mouth more threatening than any executioner’s blade.

They were left alone for the rest of their stay, not looking back when they crossed the threshold to the streets of Meridian the following afternoon. Aloy’s fingers fidgeted on the hem of her shirt as they walked back to the seamstress’ shop. _You promised,_ she thought to herself stubbornly as she thought about burning the damn dress the second she got her hands on it. Nothing was more important than the promises she made to the man she loved.

“Welcome back, darlings!” the seamstress crooned as the couple stepped inside. Nil removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm, watching Aloy from the corner of his eye. “The dress is ready. I took the liberty of adding a minor bit of trimming. If you don’t like it, it can easily be removed. Come, come.” When Nil made move to follow, the seamstress clicked her tongue. “Not you. Her first. You’ll thank me for it later.”

Nil growled. He would have stepped forward anyhow if it weren’t for Aloy’s hand pressing firmly against his chest. “Stay,” she agreed, her voice soft. “I want to surprise you.” His jaw clenched, but he caved to the wishes of his lover and sat down beside the window. He counted the scraps of cloth on the nearby table a dozen times while he waited.

Aloy slunk into the fitting room with the silk gown in her hands. Begrudgingly she took off her armor and clothes before slipping it on, leaving her feet bare for the time being. The silk felt soothing on her skin, and when she peaked into her reflection in the looking glass that the seamstress offered her, her heart stopped.

Time and again people had told her what a beautiful woman she was. It was a fact. She’d seen it for herself through Nil’s eyes and her own. But upon seeing herself in a gown that complemented her figure, she finally believed it. The wine color allowed her skin to glow and her hair to flame alight. The color was rich, and the fabric clung to her frame sensually. “By the All-Mother,” she whispered to herself.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? I used a gold fabric for the trimming to allow a pop of color, but you don’t need anything else.A woman's elegance is all the accessory you need,” the seamstress commented. “Now come on, let’s show that man of yours his money’s worth.”

The two women stepped out into the waiting area, where Nil was hunched over. He was staring intensely at the floor, probably counting the number of bricks laid on the ground. “Nil,” Aloy called sweetly. His head snapped up, and when he gazed upon her his mouth dropped. Slowly he straightened, rising to his feet.

“By the Sun,” he whispered instinctively. “You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Aloy bit the inside of her cheek, fighting a smile. He said it a thousand times, and yet every time he did it felt like the first.

“So, you like it?” she asked, watching him prowl in a circle around her. The seamstress looked on, proud of her work. It was always an accomplishment when she witnessed men mentally devour the women they had purchased the gowns for.

Nil stopped in front of his huntress, brushing his hands over her shoulders. “It’s perfect,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing her. He had always loved Aloy for who she was and dressing as she liked, but seeing her in _this_ was an absolute treat. Aloy was a goddess on earth.

Satisfied with their purchase, the gown was carefully placed in a canvas bag to protect it while on their travels. Nil’s arm snaked around Aloy’s waist as they left the shop, silently journeying to the outskirts of Meridian. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. Perhaps he would cave and write to his half-brother with a  request for an invitation to some fancy dinner or another. He’d accept any excuse to saunter in there and show off Aloy’s beauty in front of the pompous noblewomen of the Sun-Court. Their belief that she was nothing more than a savage would be squashed instantaneously.

When they camped that night, Aloy settled between his legs as they sat by the fire, stomachs full from a satisfying supper. Nil’s fingers lazily freed her hair from its braids while she drew little circles on his thigh with her lithe digits. They always enjoyed comfortable silences such as this, but Nil had a feeling that Aloy’s thoughts matched his own tonight. “You really like me in a dress, huh?” Aloy pondered aloud. Nil smirked to himself.

“Any man would kill to see his woman look as elegant as you did in there,” he pointed out. His mouth pressed against the side of her head. “Interested in another bet?”

“ _No_.”

“Come now, huntress, admit it. You _like_ that dress.”

“I hate wearing dresses. You know that.”

“You still like that dress.”

Aloy grumbled incoherently to herself, which only allowed Nil another excuse to laugh. “You will wear it for me,” he decided with certainty, “and then I will worship you a thousand times over.”

Aloy sighed softly and rested her head against his chest, brushing her fingers against a scar on his arm. He was right, in a sense. She’d gladly wear that gown. Partly for him and partly for herself. They just needed an excuse for her to wear it in the first place. “Does Avad have any parties coming up?”

“I can always check,” Nil reminded her. An impish grin crept onto his lips as he repeated triumphantly, “I told you so.”

Hazel eyes rolled. “Yeah, yeah, you won your stupid bet. But I’m going to win it next time.”

“Oh will you, now? And what does this bet consist of?”

The redhead paused as she pondered this. “We go to Banuk lands. I dare you to go a complete day and night without complaining about the cold. If you lose, we’re going to have dinner with Janeva. If I lose, we have dinner with Resh.”

Nil hummed, “Either way we have to have dinner with someone we hate?”

“Mmhmm.”

Ah, fair enough. “Very well, huntress, your wish is my command.”

Aloy grinned and pecked a kiss on his jaw. “Good. We leave first thing tomorrow.”

Nil sighed and shook his head. “You’ll be the death of me, woman.”

“You love it though.”

“I do,” Nil agreed. “But I love you more.” He tilted Aloy’s head back, kissing her softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's that! Hopefully this was enjoyable for everyone. I really wanted some cute, silly nonsense with a hint of grumpy kittens. lol And let's be real. Jealous Nil is hot.  
> I think we can all agree that Aloy more or less hates dresses. So of course I shove her in one. mwahaha  
> Nil is a bit softer than I initially wanted, but I guess Aloy has a talent for turning him into a begrudging pile of mush. Especially when smooching is involved. lmao  
> I really enjoyed writing this. I don't really ship this pair and yet it was an absolute joy to hop on board. Who knows? Maybe more Niloy will appear in the future. Only time will tell.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful year. :D


End file.
